torn
by skywalkr
Summary: "Technically, this is my Salem return." Sonny laughed, and Will spotted a freckle behind his ear. Gabi didn't have any freckles, just clear toasty skin and long lashes. She was a total package, but here, Will found himself wishing she was speckled... ONESHOT


"I'm new here." His golden, toasty brown eyes flickered as he ran a hand through his chocolate-colored hair. "My name's Sonny. Sonny Kirakus."

Will glanced up. The name sounded so familiar. He tore his gaze away from the line of frothy glasses on the bar and looked right into the stranger's eyes. "Sonny? Is that… you?"

"Yeah." Sonny nodded, smiling. "Remember me? We played with that red wagon, and we'd push it down the hill?"

"How could I forget?" Will laughed. "Remember when you sat in it, and I tugged it, and then you fell off and rolled down the hill? Your cheek was all scraped." He glanced at Sonny's high cheekbones, inspecting if there was the faintest trace of a scar lingering.

Sonny laughed—a good-natured, hearty laugh. "I didn't think you'd remember." He shifted his weight, jutting his hip out. "Well, guess what? I'm back."

"Awesome. Actually, a few of my friends are getting together tonight—T, Kensie, Melanie, Chad, Gabi, and me. You can come too if you want." Will wiped off the bar counter. Grandma Caroline had a bad back, and Will had volunteered to take her place at the Brady Pub. "You'll love them."

"Hey, thanks so much, man." Sonny sat down on the barstool, propping his chin onto his hand. "So, are you… seeing anyone? Sorry if that's too forward…"

"It's not." Will laughed, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Sonny, finding it too challenging. "I'm actually dating Gabi. It's kinda weird because Sami—my mom?—is married to her brother. What about you? Any girls in your life?"

Sonny glanced down and inspected his finger nails. A few seconds ticked by, and then he lifted his head up and said, "Actually I'm… I'm gay." He shrugged. "And, uh, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, to answer your question."

Will's heart pumped rapidly. "Oh… really? Dude, that's… uh, is your family cool with it?" Will didn't even have to ask. Kayla and Justin were so forgiving and loving that being gay wouldn't even strike their minds as being problem.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, they're really supportive about it. I'm really lucky." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "And I guess you're lucky too. Gabi sounds nice."

Will swallowed. He barely even mentioned Gabi—just straight up that he was dating her. At that moment, a chime emitted from the doors, and Will glanced up to see the long-legged, dark-haired beauty, Gabi. Every time he saw her, his stomach did somersaults because he still couldn't believe he was dating Gabi, the most beautiful girl in Salem. Sometimes, he got so wrapped up in the fascination of being her guy that the lines of actually liking her were blurry.

"Will!" She rushed over and leaned over the bar, meeting her lips with his. Then she whipped around to see Sonny. "Hi." She smiled and glanced over at Will, chin-nodding.

"This is Sonny. Sonny Kirakus." Will smiled, blushing. "We were friends when we were younger but he's back in Salem."

Sonny nodded and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Gabi giggled. "So, Will, is your shift over? Rafe gave me the car."

"Uh yeah." Will's eyes flickered over to Sonny. "I invited Sonny to come with. He's new."

Gabi nodded. "Uh, sure."

* * *

"I think I'm going to go grab some beer!" Will yelled to Sonny over the loud music. It thumped through his veins to his chest like a second heartbeat.

"I'll come with," Sonny yelled back as Will lead him to a pyramid of Red Solo Cups. They wove between couples grinding and gyrating on the dance floor, wearing little clothes and flashing huge pockets of flesh.

"To your Salem debut," Will said, handing Sonny a cup.

"Technically, this is my Salem return." Sonny laughed, and Will spotted a freckle behind his ear. Gabi didn't have any freckles, just clear toasty skin and long lashes. She was a total package, but here, Will found himself wishing she was speckled. The pair downed their beers, and Sonny didn't want to admit that he'd never tasted alcohol in his life, but he just let the drink burn at his throat, enjoying the sensation.

Will smiled and set his cup down. Sonny followed Will with his eyes, watching Will walk up behind Gabi, kissing the back of her neck, triggering Gabi to turn around and meet her lips with his. Will led her out to the dance floor, and Sonny watched as their bodies joined together and gyrated to the rhythm. Gabi was smiling up at the flashing lights on the ceiling, waving her arms in the air.

"Hey."

Sonny whipped around to see a pretty, perky blond in tight red shirt, coyly twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "Wanna dance?" she asked over the music.

Sonny shook his head. "I'm gay!"

The blonde threw him a disgusted look. "I asked for a dance… not a date." She shook her head and stomped off. "Douche."

Sonny glanced down into his almost empty cup. He swished back the remains of it and left through the back doors, sending a text to Will: _wasn't feeling well, decided 2 leave._

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the chilly Salem fall wrapped around Sonny like a cardigan that had been locked in a frigid car all night. He'd tried avoiding Will all he could, especially since his friend T was a homophobe and was harassing Sonny every chance he got.

"Hi Sonny." Gabi stole a seat next to Sonny on the Salem Square bench, crossing her toned legs, allowing her navy miniskirt to ride up, revealing perfectly tanned thighs. _Will's lucky, _Sonny thought, shaking his head. He'd tried pushing Will out of his mind. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Sonny shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Listen, is it T?" Gabi pressed, eyeing Sonny. "Ignore him, he's a tool. I mean, he's our friend, but he's totally mean."

"But why would you be friends with him if he's, you know… a 'tool'?" Sonny asked, using air-quotes.

"Well, yeah, but he's part of our group." Gabi shrugged. "It wouldn't be the same without him. And besides, he and Kensy, like, totally have friends-with-benefits thing going on, and Kensy would be beyond pissed if we took him out of the group."

Sonny remembered Kensy—slanty, shifty-eyed, salamander-like Kensy. That night at the club, she'd pressed her hands against Sonny's waist and ran her fingers along his thigh, whispering things in his ear before Sonny pushed her away and told her he was queer.

"Oh. Right." Sonny nodded, as though it made sense.

"Anyway, Will's been talking about how he misses you." Gabi looked at her nails, and Sonny fought a grin. "Like, he was excited that you came back, but now you're… you know, busy or whatever." Her phone buzzed, and she glanced down before flashing Sonny an apologetic smile. "I gotta go. But text me!"

* * *

"I love you." Gabi kissed Will's neck and snuggled up next to his naked body with her own nude one.

Will's mind raced. He and Gabi had sex. They had sex. They were no longer virgins. And sure, he got something out of it, but he… he knew something was wrong. There were no fireworks. Nothing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off.

"Everything okay, hon?" Gabi asked, glancing up.

"Everything's fine." Will managed a grin.

Something was missing.

* * *

"My friends are nice," Sonny said, three weeks later. He'd made a group of friends from the Gay/Straight Alliance. "I mean, yeah. I think you'll like them." He led Will under the Salem arch, where the party was being held in Salem Square. Games of beer pong were set up, and people were mingling.

"Make yourself comfortable," Sonny said, smiling. He couldn't take his eyes off of Will. Will had broken up with Gabi for no particular reason, and Sonny was gushing.

A few rounds of beer pong later, Will was stumbling drunk. He couldn't remember anything, but he was under the arch with a hot blond guy.

"Need anything?" the guy asked.

Will shook his head, leaned forward, and kissed him.

* * *

When Sonny found out Will was gay, he was more than enthused. But Will showed no signs of affection for him.

One night, when they took a walk along the Salem pier, Will just kissed him, just like that. When they broke apart, Sonny smiled and leaned forward, as Will slipped his arms around Sonny's waist. It was just the two of them, becoming one.

Then Will broke apart. "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head and running off, leaving Sonny alone.

* * *

One year later, Will spoke nothing of the kiss. Sonny watched as he walked down Salem's Square, hand in hand with a cute, African-American guy named Chris.

"Guess he's a fag too."

Sonny glanced up from the bench. T was standing there, shaking his head. "Get lost." T shook his head. "And bring that fairy Will with you." He pushed Sonny off the bench, and Sonny, with a bruised arm, walked off, swallowing harshly as he walked past Will and Chris, who gave each other a small kiss on the cheek.

He was alone. All alone. And hopelessly in love with Will Horton.


End file.
